Love, Hate and Everything in Between
by Rabblocked
Summary: Set in the middle of Scandal in Belgravia after Irene's falsed death. Irene Adler's death had hit Sherlock Holmes hard. He was, by all definitions; utterly heartbroken. So when he hears her personalised text tone, he has absolutely no idea how to react, resulting in the biggest show down of his life.
1. Did you miss me?

Sherlock sighed as he placed his bow and violin down in their case. He had been playing the same melody for weeks. He knew John was sick of it, but he wasn't. He was in the darkest place he had ever been in his life. And that was impressive. She was impressive. She was everything. To him at least. But he would never admit that. Least of all to John. The death of Irene Adler had hit Sherlock Holmes more greatly than anything in his life. Which was ironic, since they were merely acquaintances, but she had meant the world to him for those few weeks. He hadn't' slept, he barely ate. John was getting worried. As he should be. He only played the violin and watched crap telly. Sherlock Holmes was...heartbroken.

Irene had been sat in Sherlock's room for the past hour, listening to Sherlock play. It was a beautiful tune, haunting and melodic. It tugged at her heart, something that had never happened before. A small thought entered her mind, almost guilt. She had been keeping an eye out for Sherlock since her fake death and he had been acting even stranger than usual. She decided that enough was enough. "I like that tune. Does it have a name? IA"

Sherlock heard his phone moan. He started. His eyes widening. He slowly pulled out his phone and read her text. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to get emotional.

"Perhaps. SH"

Irene smiled slightly at the response. "Would you like to tell me it? IA"

"Would you like to tell me how you are texting me if you are supposed to be dead? SH"

She rolled her eyes slightly as she got off his bed and walked into the living room where she knew he would be. "Make a deduction." She said simply.

Sherlock almost dropped his phone as he saw her walk into the living room. "Wh-What are you doing here, Miss Adler?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"Again, make a deduction." She smirked slightly. "I got bored and you have something of mine that I need."

Sherlock's nostrils' flared, as he saw her step out. His heart ached and warmed at the same time.

"So, you're alive?" He asked.

She smirked slightly. "No Shit, Sherlock."

He glared at her, "And tell me, how did you manage that?"

"By not dying." She couldn't help but be amused at Sherlock's reaction. "It wasn't me that you identified." She clarified even though it was obvious. "I needed to disappear for a while.

"Well that was very...cruel...of you." He spat, lowly, not looking at her, wanting to ignore what he had said completely.

"How... sentimental of you." She said with a smirk, leaning in the doorway.

He flexed his jaw and stood up crossing towards her. "I can assure you it is anything but sentiment." He spat, looking down at her lowly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem awfully defensive about it." She smirked.

"Please, Miss Adler, don't flatter yourself." He said looking away.

"So what was the song called? You never told me." She pressed.

"It's none of your business." He spat, turning to look out the window. "What are you even doing here? And why were you in my room?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes at his tone. "I'm here out of boredom and the need to get my phone back. And I was in your room because I wanted to make an entrance."

"Well you certainly did that." He muttered, looking down. "What do you want?"

"My phone. And dinner." She smiled, watching him.

"Well the phone is nonnegotiable, as for dinner, what do you mean?" He asked, unsure of her intention.

Irene sighed. "What do you think I mean by dinner?"

Sherlock thought a moment, "Food over candlelight?"

She smirked. "That's one variation I suppose. Is that what you'd like?"

"And what's the other?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"It's rather more... indelicate." She winked.

He furrowed his brow, "Indelicate? What exactly do you mean by that?" He asked, slightly confused, though catching on.

She leaned forward slightly. "It's to do with sex." She stage whispered.

"And what makes you think I have any interest in that?" He hissed, taking a few steps towards her.

She took a step towards him so that the distance between them was almost closed. "Call it a hunch." She purred.

He glared down at her. "Miss Adler, I am fairly certain you know my stance on that subject." He spat lowly, whispering the words darkly in her ear.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear, her lips brushing against it. "Hmm, I'm not sure I do, care to remind me?" She breathed.

He stiffened at her proximity, a difference between her choosing to be close to him and him choosing to be close to her. The former being far more dangerous and arousing. "Must I really remind you?" He spat, lowly.

"Mmm, I think so." She whispered. With a smirk, she pulled his earlobe between her teeth and gently bit down on it.

He fought back a moan. Closing his eyes briefly. He stepped away from her, crossing to the window.

"Miss Adler!" He hissed, his fury and excitement growing.

She smirked. "Yes, Mr Holmes?" She asked, moving to sit down on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Please try not to misbehave around me. You know I don't welcome it, nor do I find it amusing!" He spat, gazing out at the street below.

"I think my death made you even more boring." She sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"Your death has nothing to do with it!" He snapped, all too harshly, the care in his voice just a little too evident.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "If you say so." She muttered.

He sighed, closing his eyes at his slip up, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Why are you here? Why now?" He asked, after a moment.

Irene sighed, this really wasn't a conversation she felt like having right now. Instead, she slowly slipped her coat off her shoulders before stalking over to him. She stopped, just behind him and ran her hand up his left arm, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Does it really matter why I'm here? Just accept that I am here." She breathed.

He swallowed at her proximity, her hand like fire on his arm. He turned around to face her. He glanced down at her dress. She was wearing a tight black knee length dress with a slit up the right thigh. A high slit. He swallowed again. "Wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered.

"Make a deduction." She whispered, pressing her body against his.

His nostrils flared, "Miss Adler..." He warned, placing his hands on her hips and pushing her away.

She pouted at him. "Oh, you're no fun. Is John in? I'm sure I could get a better reaction out of him." She smirked.

He glared at her, "No, he isn't. Just you and me. As much as I loathe it." He spat, turning back to the window.

"How dull." She sighed. "Did you miss me?" She asked suddenly, walking over to him again.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder briefly, "What do you think?" He asked, annoyed.

"I think you did." She tilted her head to the side with a smirk. "Am I wrong?"

He looked back out the window, saying nothing. Neither confirming or denying. He waited for her to make the next move. He secretly loved this game they played. It was the only thing that truly got him off. Well at least in the theoretically sense, at least. The only thing that had ever truly...aroused him.

"I'm going to take that as a no." She grinned. "And yet, you don't seem too happy that I'm back. Maybe I should just leave." She sighed, taking a step away from him.

He turned around, "Do I ever seem happy to see you, Miss Adler?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"Perhaps 'happy' wasn't the best word. Pleased?" She asked, gazing up at him.

He took another step towards her, "'Pleased implies pleasure does it not?" He asked daringly, eyeing her exposed thigh unconsciously.

She caught his line of sight and smirked slightly, she moved her leg a little, causing more of the material to slip off it. "Is there no pleasure here, Mr Holmes?" She purred.

He swallowed as he stalked towards her, their distance getting closer, "Like I would ever let you know if there was." He said darkly, moving his eyes from her thigh to her full pupils.

"Hmm, if there wasn't, you'd have outright said no." She leaned up so their lips were whispers apart. "What can we deduce about that?" She asked softly.

He smirked, "Unless I was lulling you into a false sense of security." He murmured, keeping his head still so that their lips were just as close but no closer, though internally he was on the verge of panic. She was far, far too close.

"Ooh, very good point, Mr Holmes, I was right. Brainy is the new sexy." She purred.

"Aroused?" He asked with a small smile, unable to help himself. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Always." She murmured, quirking her own eyebrow, wondering what his response would be to that.

He took a risk and placed a hand on her hip before leaning around to whisper huskily in her ear, "By me, Miss Adler?"

"Perhaps." She answered vaguely with a smirk.

He whipped his hand away, and stepped back, offended after having been slightly forward-which for him was more than rare.

"Typical." He muttered under his breath, crossing to sit down in one of the two chairs. He glanced at the fire.

"Problem?" She smirked, moving to sit in the chair opposite him, gazing at him with an innocent expression.

He glared at her, he was more hurt by her vague dismissal of him that he had first realised. "No. I'm just saying it's typical. I'm sure anything with two legs, walks upright and has genitalia turns you on." He spit, looking back at the fire, his thumb and his lips and his index by his temple.

"I like to keep it within my own species." She replied, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Do you think I just walk around turned on all the time?"

He glanced at her, "Wouldn't surprise me...give your line of 'work'." He condescended.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't get turned on by everything." She retorted, her tone clipped.

"Really? I'm shocked." He said seriously, looking back at the fire.

"Just because you don't get turned on by anything don't assume that others who are more accustomed get turned on by everything." She said coldly.

He turned his head towards her, "Forgive me for being elevated enough to have self-control and resist selling myself for sex." He hissed, his anger rising as he sat up in the chair.

She also sat up, her anger flaring. "Are you implying something, Mr Holmes?" She said acidly.

"Think. It's the new sexy!" He spat, his sarcasm all too clear.

"Oh, Mr Holmes. You better hope that my deductions are incorrect. I don't take too kindly to those kind of implications." She said, her voice cold but sweet.

He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing, "And what implications are those? Hmm? What have you so cleverly deduced? That I think you are a cheap whore? Well, brava Miss Adler, you hit the nail on the head." He hissed, standing up, about to walk away.

Irene stood up quickly, her anger reaching it's peak. "How dare you!" She yelled, pulling her hand back before quickly striking him across the face with all the force she could muster.


	2. I'll take that as a yes

p dir="ltr"Sherlock's face whipped to the right. Her hand felt like fire on ice. His cheek burned and stung. "Fuck." He muttered, bringing a hand up to rub it gently. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"He turned back to her. Her eyes were fierce and piercing, her nostrils flared. She was beyond livid. He searched her eyes angrily and wrinkled his nose. You could cut the tension with a knife. They were at the biggest standoff that they had ever had./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"She stood there, her lips in a tight line as she breathed heavily. She wanted to rip his face off, who was he to judge her?! The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. She pulled her other hand back and struck him across the other side of his face./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"His head whipped to the left this time. It stung just as badly. He jerked his head back towards her, his face contorted in anger and.,...something else...something he couldn't quite name. He glared at her, wondering how the hell to respond to such a violent backhand./p  
p dir="ltr"She took a step closer to him. "I. Am. Not. A. Whore." She hissed into his face, her anger far from evaporating./p  
p dir="ltr"For the first time since he had first met her those months ago, he felt the stirrings. He looked from her lips to her livid eyes, and back down at her lips. Without planning her he flanked her face with his hands and crushed his lips to hers with all the force in the world./p  
p dir="ltr"She pulled back, staring at him for a moment, his move unexpected before grabbing his face in her hands and crushing her lips back to his. She kissed him passionately, forcing his mouth open with her own, her anger fueling her desire./p  
p dir="ltr"Sherlock moaned as he felt their tongues dance. He snaked his hands down to her hips and pulled her body against him. Hard. He grinded her groin against his. He had never, ever, felt so aroused./p  
p dir="ltr""God I hate you sometimes." He murmured against her lips./p  
p dir="ltr""I hate you all the time." She gasped, her hands moving to grip his hair as she backed him against the wall./p  
p dir="ltr"He growled as she regained the upper hand. He flipped her so that she slammed against the wall. He pushed his thigh between her legs, placing pressure on her centre. He attacked her neck with bites./p  
p dir="ltr""Good. That's how I want it." He murmured, between nips./p  
p dir="ltr""That's the only way I'll have it." She breathed, her hands raking over his clothes his chest and back./p  
p dir="ltr"He rubbed against her apex further, determined to get a response as he went up to bite and lick her earlobe. "Ditto." He hissed lowly./p  
p dir="ltr"Her breath hitched in her throat and she moved her hands to undo his shirt, she got impatient after the first couple of buttons and so proceeded to rip it open./p  
p dir="ltr"He moaned as he ripped his shirt open, both in arousal and anger, "That was my favourite shirt, Miss Adler!" He snapped. He scrunched his nose up as he brought his right hand and slid it up her left thigh, going under the slit her dress. /p  
p dir="ltr""Buy another one then." She hissed, raking her nails over his chest./p  
p dir="ltr"He twisted his lips in frustration and annoyance, "I think I'll be having you buy me another one." He retorted, removing his thigh from her centre so he could replace it with his hand./p  
p dir="ltr"She gasped at the contact, squeezing her eyes shut. "Good luck with that." She spat./p  
p dir="ltr"He rolled his eyes, and pushed himself up and under her further so that she was suspended in the air against the wall, his left hand cupping her thigh and arse as his right hand explored her mound. Her knickers were lacey and moist. He could feel her heat radiating off of her. Through careful scientific deduction he found her clit and began to rub it ever so lightly./p  
p dir="ltr"She moaned, her hands grabbing onto him for support. How the hell was he so good at this?/p  
p dir="ltr"He smirked at her response, his confidence rising, "Oh, sorry? Did you want me to stop?" He asked, removing his fingers from her clit entirely./p  
p dir="ltr"She glared at him. "Oh, if you are then I can just leave." She said, moving to get down off the wall./p  
p dir="ltr"He rolled his eyes again, really, and she thought it was he was no fun. He held her in place and stared at her deeply. He slipped his hand under her knickers and replaced his fingers at her clit and rubbed it slightly harder this time. He raised an eyebrow as he waited for a reaction./p  
p dir="ltr"She swallowed and bit her lip as she gazed at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a reaction even though all she wanted to do was moan and writhe./p  
p dir="ltr"He frowned, neither getting the response he had expected or the response he had hoped for. An idea hit him suddenly. He ran his middle digit through her folds to her entrance and pushed it in slowly, beginning to pump in and out steadily./p  
p dir="ltr"Irene couldn't withhold the moan. "Oh... God." She groaned, her back pressed against the wall./p  
p dir="ltr"He smirked, "Enjoying yourself, Miss Adler?" He asked, lowly, biting her lower lip and tugging it./p  
p dir="ltr""There are worse ways to spend my time." She gasped, closing her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr"He glared at her, pumping faster, "You sure? Your body is betraying your words, you know?" He flicked her clit with his thumb. He had no idea how he knew how to do what he was doing, but he was somehow managing quite well./p  
p dir="ltr""Pretty sure." She breathed, refusing to let the moan escape her mouth as she felt her body begin to tingle.. "Shit... " She breathed./p  
p dir="ltr""Shame, my hands cramping." He smirked, pulling out of he and flicking his hand a few times. He quirked an eyebrow and winked darkly./p  
p dir="ltr""You are such a dick." She glared at him frustrated./p  
p dir="ltr"He cocked his head, "You're not the first to tell me so. Although under these circumstances..." He trailed off and gave her another wink./p  
p dir="ltr"She glared at him and forced herself down off the wall before flipping Sherlock so he was slammed against the wall. She moved to whisper in his ear. "Guess it's my turn." She breathed, trailing her hand down his chest./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh no you don't." He growled, "You are not getting the best of me, Miss Adler. I loathe you far too much to give you that satisfaction." He hissed, wrapping her legs back around him and picking her up. he brought her to the long island table in the kitchen. With a swoop of his hand he swept whatever experiment he was working on off the table, too aroused and intoxicated by her to care. He placed her the table and headed for her apex again./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh no." She breathed, flexing her legs to thrust their groins together, disorientating him for a second before pulling him away slightly. She then proceeded to undo his belt ever-so-slowly./p  
p dir="ltr"He stiffened as her hand undid his belt buckled, he had been doing a pretty good job of keeping his erection hidden, but her slow actions only made it worse. He felt himself grow to his full size. He groaned, clutching the side of the table with his hands./p  
p dir="ltr"She smirked slightly before whipping off his belt and throwing it to the ground. She then undid his trousers, keeping up the agonisingly slow pace./p  
p dir="ltr""For fuck's sake Miss Adler!" He snapped, hitting the table with his hand; he was throbbing./p  
p dir="ltr""Getting a little frustrated are we?" She asked with a smirk, stilling her actions completely./p  
p dir="ltr"He glared at her, his situation evident, "Make a deduction." He said between gritted teeth./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh I have done. Trust me." She purred before slipping her hand beneath his boxers and gripping him./p  
p dir="ltr""Ahhh..." Sherlock moaned, as he felt her grip him. "Fuck." He swore under his breath, his knuckles whitening. He fought to control his reaction, but being a virgin and newly touched made it quite hard./p  
p dir="ltr"She smirked, his reaction was more than pleasing. She slowly began to stroke him./p  
p dir="ltr"He squeezed his eyes shut, and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, an act far too sentimental for the tone they had set. He cringed internally after having done it, but given his current state of pleasure he was unable to move./p  
p dir="ltr"She quirked an eyebrow at his move but didn't make a comment on it, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again, sure that he had not been paying attention. She slowly picked up the pace of her hand./p  
p dir="ltr"He bit his lip and opened his eyes staring directing into hers. Again, another move that was not in following with the tone they had decided on. He willed himself to get himself under control. This was hate sex, nothing more and he was bound and determined to keep it that way. He growled at her, before saying, "God you're infuriating."/p  
p dir="ltr""I'm counting on that." She said darkly, flexing her fingers slightly as she kept up a constant pace./p  
p dir="ltr"He glared at her, his face contorted as she stroked him. He looked down trying to keep his face hidden and his moans subdued. He was reaching his climax, "Shit, I'm close." He swore and he felt the tingling sensation begin to flood his body./p  
p dir="ltr"With a smirk Irene released him and pulled her hand out and away from him. She flexed her fingers. "I see what you mean, cramps are pretty bad."/p  
p dir="ltr"He groaned and winced at the pain, bring his hand to grip himself, relenting to finish it himself. He had been so very close./p  
p dir="ltr""Oh no you don't." She said, pulling his hand away and gripping his wrist in a vice like grasp./p  
p dir="ltr"He searched his eyes, forgetting their game for a moment, "Please...?" He begged./p  
p dir="ltr"She grinned widely. "Oh, it's so good to hear you beg." She purred, not letting go of his wrist./p  
p dir="ltr"And with that, the game was on, once more./p 


End file.
